


Every roads lead home to you

by Markedbyhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Watches Porn (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, First Time, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Masturbation, Pining, april doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markedbyhell/pseuds/Markedbyhell
Summary: His eyes were of an impossible blue and his laughter was hoarse and deep and Dean realized he was completely screwed.6 of 31 days of Destiel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Every roads lead home to you

It was evening, almost evening since the sky was still colored with a thousand shades of red and yellow, and Dean had just solved a case.

Nothing special, no angels no Metatron, just a pissed off werewolf in the name of the good old days.

Dean had just parked in front of the bunker and, with the greasy bag of his dinner and a Tombstone DVD in his hands, he entered what had now become his home.

The bunker had welcomed them when the two brothers needed them most and, now that Castiel had lost his grace and his wings, had also welcomed him. The rooms weren't missing anyway and Dean took advantage of the situation to return the favor of having saved his ass from hell a lifetime ago.

Human Castiel was one of the strangest and funniest challenges that the hunter had to face throughout his existence.

Castiel was always cold, always talking too much in the most inconvenient moments and to make pancakes he had almost burned down half the kitchen.

But explain to him that immense and confusing world, become protector of that humanity and of all that derives from it had brought them closer in a way that neither one of them would ever have expected.

The first contact – if you could really call it contact- was about a month ago and he couldn't even remember how they got there.

The only sure thing was that they were both covered in blood and after taking their clothes off to take a shower, they found themselves against one the walls of the motel, in that little bubble with a little too bright colors that separated them from the crap of the outside world.

And he really had no idea who started that _thing_, but it was all so sudden and impetuous, with Castiel' s lips so close, his warm breath against his cheek, his leg grazed in the right place.

From that moment on Dean had started to get closer to him, even when it wasn't strictly necessary, just to teach him about his favorite movies, about his favorite music – Castiel had appreciated Led Zeppellin and Dean was thrilled -, to make him taste the food like a human, maybe cook his Winchester 's surprise.

Even thought nothing had happened and neither of them had spoken about it, Dean kept him company in his new reality, welcoming his insecurity during the bad evenings and enjoying his smile in his daily moments.

His eyes were of an impossible blue and his laughter was hoarse and deep and Dean realized he was completely screwed.

Awareness that became even stronger when that face went to visit him during the night, during his dreams, replacing girls in short dresses ready only to give him pleasure,

Now, however, he found himself dreaming of a true, virgin angel – althought in his dreams he was something comparable to a Sex God, as his cloudy mind had suggested several times.

-Castiel?- Dean walked through the great hall, placing the bag on the wooden table. He checked that Sam was still breathing in his room and went in search of the angel.

-Castiel? I took dinner and a movie to watch- cried out in the empty hallway.

Actually Dean knew exactly where he was gonna find him: when Castiel remained alone, he would lock himself up in his room to read books and study old myths.

\- Cas?- he repeated again, approaching his door, peeking inside the room.

A female moan soaked in pleasure and a little too forced, made him jump on the spot.

Castiel was sitting at the end of the bed, his eyes open and alert, watching TV in front of him. -What are you doing?- Dean walked into the room, trying in every way to look amused by the situation. Castiel held the remote control in his hand tighter, playing awkwardly with the buttons in an attempt to turn off the TV. -Dean! I... - he said, blushing.

-I wasn't doing anything. I... wanted to _learn_-he admitted in a hiss -... _for you_\- Dean approached, sitting next to him. He watched the images flowing on the screen then looked at Castiel. -I couldn't find a _suitable one_, though-

When he finally connected the clues, Dean burst out laughing like he hadn't for a long time, embracing his face in his hand, kissing those full chapped lips, forcing them to open for him to savor everything Dean had to offer.

Castiel returned the kiss without even realizing it, crushing himself as much as possible against the hunter's body and remaining breathless.

Dean could understand him. After years Castiel could finally feel his body, as if all the nerve endings had suddenly awakened.

And he could only imagine what his angel was feeling at that moment, caught up in the craving of desire, the curiosity of the first time.

-Dean – Castiel moaned his name at a sigh away from his mouth. The blue eyes, darkened by desire, begged him for something more, the voice broken in a pleading. -Dean- repeated again.

The hunter smiled as he went down with his lips along the sharp and scruffy profile, leaving small wet kisses along his neck, biting and licking every inch of skin he could find. Castiel went down to fix his crotch, his lips curled into a frown.

-That's annoying-

-Cas have you ever... - Dean couldn't finish the sentence, but the gesture of his hand was quite explicit.

Castiel shook his head and Dean kissed his lips, licking them slowly and pulling one into a playful bite that made him groan and sigh his name.

With one hand he worked on the angel's zip, sliding the trousers down his legs, taking the boxer with it, leaving them on the floor. A shiver down his spine made the hunter tremble.

It was hard not to succumb to the temptation to replicate one of his dreams. Not now that he was there, not now that the real Castiel was naked, _hard_, next to him.

When Castiel finally grasped his erection in his hands, he could only let his head go backwards while a myriad of sensation struck him all at once. He turned to look at the man beside him, his eyes wide open, surprised and frustrated not having discovered that pleasure before.

-_ I know Cas, I know._ \- Dean smiled as he stroked his stomach, drawing small drawings on his contracted abs, descending on his hands, holding it, helping it to move, teaching the angel how to do it right.

He held the base, covering his entire length, dwelling on the swollen veins, lingering slightly on the head. A groan – almost _indecent_\- was born from Castiel's chest, followed by two, three, a thousand others.

A continuous litany that filled the room.

Dean nailed his eyes to the dark ocean and placed his lips on him gently, in contradiction to whatever as happening.

Castiel moved his pelvis upwards, pushing to his hands for more contact, accelerating the rhythm, moaning in that mouth that was venerate him with all the attention and sweetness that the hunter was capable of.

And the pleasure went up, up and up again, like the high tide, reaching its peak in a silent scream, while discharges of pleasure passed through his spine until flooding his brain.

He came into his hand with Dean Winchester's name on his lips.

\----------

-I could get used to this human body – the former angel, after cleaning himself, laid down on the chest of the man under him, distractedly drawing invisible lines on his still covered belly, soft and satisfied.

Dean was still looking at him – he had never stopped a moment- while he was clutching at him looking for warmth, slightly rubbing his belly on his leg. And all he could do was smile and enjoy those hypnotic caresses, thanking heaven for everything that had happened to get to that moment, for that angel who was now there, next to him.

-It's always like this?- Castiel asked, closing his eyes. He came even closer and sank completely into his scent – scent that made his head spin.

-Since I became human, everything around me has been overwhelming. But this... - Castiel explored his entire body, descending slowly, teasing his already hard length wrapped in a pair of dark boxers.

Dean squeezed the blankets under him in his hands, closed his eyes and grasped. He refrained from taking Castiel in that moment, just for his own pleasure, for pure selfishness;

he was convinced that there was no hurry, that the two of them had all the time in the world. The former angel wanted to discover the joys of sex in his own way: and who was he to deny him that little personal victory?

That's why the hunter played along, letting Castiel tease him, drive him crazy while he drank every moan he gave him.

-This is beautiful. _You're_ beautiful Dean -

But when Castiel finally decided to kiss him, Dean was already beyond the brick of madness. He returned the kiss, overturning the positions, crushing him on his back under him.

\- Oh Cas, you haven't felt anything, _yet_ – he whispered in his ear, biting it gently.

And Castiel moaned loudly. Again again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave kudos or comments.  
LOVE.


End file.
